


All for him

by yunivii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, beta at first, homphobia, idiots in love - but they dont know it yet, school au, slight angst - but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunivii/pseuds/yunivii
Summary: George has had a rough year. And college is hard.But, he finds someone who makes it just a bit better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Monday, 1:20pm.  
Nick and Clay have been best friends for years. They met in 7th grade, and have been inseparable since. But who knows? Anything is possible.  
“You’ve gotta be blind if you think Mila isn’t hot,” Nick says, gawking.  
“Yeah, she’s hot I guess,” Clay didn’t care about Mila. He was focused on the only thing that mattered to him right now. George.  
“Man i'll catch you later, I gotta go talk to someone,” Says Clay, already walking away from Nick.  
“Alright chill, see you,” Nick said, throwing a peace sign.

Clay and George have been friends for years, but lately, things have been a bit off. It would be an understatement if I were to say that Clay wasn’t popular. He’s the hot, friendly, football quarterback who you thought only existed in movies. Caramel skin with green eyes and freckles, light brown wavy hair that perfectly framed his face… he was every girl’s dream. And that was the issue. Clay walked around school with girls surrounding him 24/7. Everywhere he went, there would be girl after girl following his footsteps. They were known at school as his “goons.” All those girls looked the same, blonde or light brown hair, perfect bodies, and a spoiled personality. You would think Clay would be all for it, but he wasn’t interested. 

Clay knew those girls followed him around, they weren’t slick about it. Sure, Clay was flattered, but he still wasn’t interested. 

Just as Clay turned the corner, he saw George walking on the soccer field.  
“Hey George!” Clay said beaming, although having to tilt his head down a bit.  
George acknowledged Clay and immediately put his head down, clutched his books, and ran away. Clay's gaze followed George as he ran to meet up with Niki. 

Niki and George have been friends for about two years now. They met in their senior year of high school and immediately connected. Although their personalities were immensely different, they never fought and got along scarily well. Other than Karl, Niki was George’s only real friend at college.  
“God I hate this school so much,” Said George after finally catching up to Niki.  
“What happened now,” Niki said, slightly rolling her eyes. It’s always something new with George.  
“Nothing I just hate everyone here,”  
“What about me,” Said Niki in a whiny tone, making a fake pouty face  
“You’re such an idiot,” George retorted, snickering.

George always knew he was gay. And after Niki came out to him right when they were about to enter college, George jumped at the chance to tell her too. He remembers that moment very vividly. George used to watch movies about gay people who came out to their friends and family, and there always seemed to be this huge celebration with cake, and balloons, and people shoving rainbow flags in everyones faces. Although George's coming out story was a bit different. Of course he wasn’t really out. The only person who knows is Niki. But still, he expected a bit of celebration when he finally said the words, “I’m gay,” out loud. But truth be told, George was glad that she didn’t make a big deal out of it. She made him feel more… normal. 

Niki sees Clay gazing in their direction, and finally decides to ask George about the elephant in the room.  
“George, what's up with Clay? He’s been staring at us all day,”  
“I don’t know, why are you asking me?” George retorted with an attitude.  
“Oh, so something did happen. Tell me about it,”  
George sighed, but finally gave in. Niki was pretty much George’s personal therapist at this point.  
“He used to be nice, now he's lowkey a dick.”  
“Bro what, Clay is so nice what are you on about,”  
“You’re not friends with him either,” George gave Niki a look of disapproval.  
“That’s totally different and you know it,”

Niki and Clay used to be amazing friends. And don't get me wrong, they still text and chat every once in a while, but their friendship went downhill ever since Clay joined the football team. He started having all the girls crush on him, fan-pages on social media made about him, all that shit you would think only happens on TV. Yes, Niki was happy that he was all popular, but Clays goons were not happy with her. Of course they didn’t know that Niki was gay and did not like Clay in that way, but they were insane.

“You’re just a total flake. You had one little obstacle and you completely ran out on the friendship,” George said.  
“Okay George, says you. I text Clay daily to makeup for not talking at school, and you’re straight up ignoring him.”  
“I don’t like to associate with him during school hours,” Says George in an extra british tone.  
Niki wasn’t really sure why George didn’t like Clay, they were amazing friends in highschool, but some friendships just start to fade. She assumed that was the reason, and didn’t pressure George into saying anything he didn’t want to talk about. 

The bell rings and people start walking towards the building.  
“One more period and then we can go home. Today has been so fucking long,” Niki complains to George.  
“Right! I can't wait to take a warm bath,” George says as Niki snickers at him.

Niki is walking to her locker, when her phone dings. A text from Clay.

(2:00pm) Clay:  
Hey Niki

(2:00pm) Niki:  
Hey Clay  
Whats up?

(2:02pm) Clay:  
This is kinda awk, but I was wondering if you could tell me how to get closer to George? He’s been avoiding me at school and we used to be so close  
Im not rly sure what happened :[

(2:02pm) Niki:  
Im not rly sure what happened either, he hasn't given me any details  
You should try talking it out with him! Im sure he’ll be happy to hear from u

(2:03pm) Clay:  
How am i supposed to talk to him if he keeps avoiding me 

(2:04) Niki:  
Wanna come over to our dorm tonight? Not too late tho  
U can surprise him

(2:05pm) Clay:  
Oh fr?  
Thanks Niki ur awesome 

(2:05pm) Niki:  
No prob!  
C u then

Everyone is shuffling their school supplies into their bags as school is about to end. The bell rings, and the teacher shouts, “Class dismissed! Don’t forget we have a quiz on Tuesday.” Lots of “Thank You”’s and “Goodbye”’s flood the classroom as students start to haul out the door. George and Niki meet up in the hallway outside the Art class.  
“Ready to go?”  
“Never been readier,” Says George, as they start walking off campus.  
The two walked home in silence as they both had their earbuds in, listening in a Spotify session together. Who knew George liked Travis Scott.

They arrive at their dorm and Niki struggles with the keys to get the door open. They enter and look around their clean apartment. Niki and George lived in a pretty large building considering it was a college dorm. There were only two bedrooms, but their living room was huge, with a flatscreen TV, and a modern grey couch. Their kitchen was pretty nice too, there was an island with stools around it, and a huge oven. Nikis room connected to the living room, while George’s was a bit farther away. But, they both got their own bathrooms, which was a miracle for two college roommates.

“I'll be in my room if you need me,” Says George, as he hops away humming some song from the ASTROWORLD album.  
Niki sits down on the couch and pulls out her phone.

(3:34pm) Clay:  
Ill be over in 20, don't tell George :)

(3:39pm) Niki:  
Im saving your friendship rn, I better get a payback meal at McDonalds after this

(3:40pm) Clay:  
I mean im broke as hell  
But Ill pay you back somehow promise 

About two minutes later, Niki hears a knock at the door. She opens it already knowing who's behind it.  
“Clay!” Niki says swinging her arms around him.  
“Niki!” Clay says as he squeezes her harder.

George hears the noise outside and curious as to what’s going on, he steps into his living room.  
George and Clay make eye contact.  
“Oh, hey Clay. What are you doing here?” George says, eyeing Niki, in an expression that she couldn't read.  
“I just came to visit! I missed you guys,” Clay said. As much as George hated to admit it, this gesture was very endearing.  
“Okay!” George said, loosening up. “Wanna play smash?”  
“I didn't expect you to be so forward, but sure we can smash,” Clay says, smirking.  
“You’re such an idiot, you know that's not what I meant,” Says George trying to laugh his blush away.  
“I'm a bit tired, I’ll be in my room. You guys can chill, do whatever.” Niki says, wanted to give them some much needed friend time. 

Clay and George spend the rest of the night cracking jokes, playing video games, eating snacks, talking about school, playing board games, the regular George and Clay hangout sesh. And of course, as Niki walks into the living room, it's an absolute shit-hole. Wrappers of half eaten snacks all over the floor, loose leaf paper turned into airplanes, random doodles on post-it notes scattered over the table.  
“What the fuck happened while I was gone,” Niki says, horrified by the mess they’ve made.  
George and Clay stare at Niki for a bit, then look back at each other, then look around at their mess. They both burst out laughing, George falling to the floor and Clay clutching his stomach as he wheezed. She waits patiently for them to calm down and realize that it's not that funny. 

“Holy crap it’s already 9:00,” Says Clay, surprised at how fast the time flew.  
“Oh no, did you need to be somewhere?” Niki asked, worried.  
“Nah, I would rather be here than sitting outside my apartment anyways,”  
“What?” Says Niki in utter confusion, “Sitting outside your apartment, what do you mean?”  
“You guys know my roommate Nick?” They both nod. “Well, he tends to have lots of girls sleep over if you know what I mean, and he kicks me out for the night. But I really don't have anywhere to go so I just wait outside until she leaves in the morning.” Niki and George stare at him with blank faces, not knowing if he’s joking.  
“Are you serious? What the fuck,” Says Niki,  
“That’s so messed up,” George chimes in.  
“Dude you can totally stay with us, I don't want you waiting outside all night. What do you even do?” She asks,  
“I go chill on my phone till it dies, then I kinda just wander around the city at night.” Clay responds.  
“No no no no. That's a terrible man, just stay here. We’ll find you some spare clothes and you can sleep in George’s pull out bed or something, if that's okay with you George.”  
“Of course,” Adds George.  
“No guys, that's really okay, I don't want to be a bother-” Niki hushes Clay as she rushes to the hallway cabinet to get extra bed sheets. 

“Here,” Niki shoves the sheets at George. He tosses them on the couch for now. Niki motions them to follow her, and she leads them to her room. She opens all her drawers and moves the clothes around searching for something.  
“Found it!” She walked over to Clay and put a pair of sweatpants up to his torso. “My older brothers sweatpants, they're probably the only thing in this house that will fit you. I don't have a shirt though, George do you have anything that will fit him?”  
“Um,” George looks at Clays chest. It's muscular and built, unlike his own. “I don't think he's my size.” Says George, pointing right at Clays chest.  
Clay laughs, “It's fine, I don't need one anyways,” Niki stares at him with a face of pure jealousy.  
“Men are so lucky.” She whispers under her breath. She closes the door on them. 

Clay and George stare at each other for a moment, until George breaks the tension.  
“I’ll go put these on your bed,” George says, as he scoops the sheets of the couch. They walk to George's room and he pulls out the mattress.  
“If you wanna take a shower, go ahead. It's down the hall, first door to your left.” George says, organizing the sheets.  
“If you're trying to tell my i'm smelly, you can just say that,” Clay says,  
“No- no, that's not- I didn't-” George stutters,  
“Calm down Georgie I was just joking around,” Clay laughs. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” Clay scoops up his change of clothes and heads to the restroom, leaving George with a deep red blush on his face. 

George continues making Clays bed, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Clay comes out of the shower in Nikis brothers sweatpants and no shirt. George tries his best not to stare, as he quickly grabs his clothes and runs into the bathroom to shower. 

Clay looks around and decides to snoop around George's room. It was a typical dude's room, navy blue walls, with photos of his friends framed around his desk, a signed football, some random throw pillows, and some participation trophies from 2016. Clay picks up one of George’s framed photos of his friends, and looks for someone in particular. Clay searched the rows of people until he finally found George, a wide grin on his face, laughing with his friends. Clay can’t deny the blush that crawled on his face when he saw Georges pretty smile and perfect teeth. It makes him happy to see George happy. 

Georges phone dings. Then dings again. And again. And again. God that phone is annoying as shit. Clay walks over to turn the ringer off, and can’t help himself from peaking at the notifications. 

Notification Center:  
(10:47)Niki:  
Dude he is hot as hell,  
You should make a move  
He’s definitely gay  
I can see it in his eyes  
Do it  
Do it  
Do it  
No balls 

Clay stared at the messages trying to comprehend what he's reading. Is George gay? No he can't be. He’s had a girlfriend. And the random girls Clay sees walking home with him. All of a sudden, Clay hears a click at the door.

George stares at Clay holding his phone in his hand.  
“The noti-” George snatched his phone from Clay's hands and immediately started searching through what Clay would have seen. George immediately blushes and looks down as he sees the messages from Niki.  
“Oh, don't worry I didn't see anything, I just turned the ringer off. Sorry,” Clay reassured George, though it was a lie. The blush faded from George's face as he calmed down.

They make small talk for a bit, both scrolling on their phones, as they start to get sleepier.  
“I think I’m gonna head to bed, you can do what you want though.” George says to Clay, although continuing to stare at his screen.  
“I’m not really tired yet, I might go to the living room and watch some TV or something,” Clay says as he gets up from his bed. “Goodnight Georgie, sleep well,” He whispers as he shuts the door. 

Clay walks into the living room and finds Niki sitting there.  
“Can't sleep?” She asks,  
“Nah, You?” He responds,  
“Same here.”  
“Wanna play minecraft or something?” Clay suggests,  
“Sure, I’m down to play the craft,”  
They play minecraft for about an hour until they both get very drowsy.  
“I think I’m gonna head to bed, this was fun though,” Clay says with a smile,  
“Goodnight Clay, I’ll see you tomorrow,”  
“Goodnight Niki, and thanks again for letting me stay,”

Clay walks into George's room, and turns on a lamp. George fell asleep on his phone over the covers. Clay grabs George's phone and plugs it into the cable. He notices George shiver and Clay grabs his blanket and throws it over him. He takes the blanket up to his nose like a little kid, and starts snuggling with it. As long as George was happy, Clay was happy. Even if that meant he had to sleep with no blanket tonight, while being shirtless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tuesday, 6:23am.  
George’s eyes shift as he slowly starts to wake up. He yawns and rubs his eyes until he starts seeing spots. George stares at his ceiling a bit, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the early morning sun glaring through his windows. 

He hears a muffled noise coming from next to him. George sits up, and turns his head to stare at the sight in front of him. Clay was sprawled out on Georges pull out mattress, wearing nothing but sweats and his socks from last night. His skin shimmered in the sun, and his hair was messy, but George admits that he had a very attractive bed head. His blonde hair looked silky and all George wanted to do was to stroke his hands through it. He took his time admiring how Clay looked. His slightly open lips, his nose, his ears. George made his way up Clays face, admiring every aspect of it until suddenly, he caught himself staring at eyes that were looking right back at him. 

“Good morning, Georgie,” Clay said in a soft but deep tone, having just woken up.   
“Hey,” George is proud of himself for not stuttering.   
He quickly turns to stare at his lap, embarrassed of having been caught admiring Clay while he was sleeping. George hopes Clay doesn't notice the blush creeping on his cheeks. He presses his hand up to his face and feels his hot forehead. Shit. 

He grabs his phone which is conveniently plugged into the port. I don't remember plugging this in. He pockets his phone and runs out of his room. He heads to the bathroom without saying another word to Clay, hoping that washing his face will help him cool off a bit. He looks at himself in the mirror, his cheeks a deep shade of red and his hair ruffled. He turns on the cold water and splashes his face, letting the cold water refresh him. He shuts off the faucet and prepares himself for the awkward encounter he could be facing with Clay. 

George walks into the living room, and sees Niki. George sits down on a stool next to their island table, and slaps his forehead on his hands.   
“You good?” Niki asks. It's obvious that there was something on his mind.”  
“I hate liking men,” George responded,  
“Something with Clay is it?”   
“No-” George immediately responds, glancing towards his bedroom where Clay was still resting.  
“Oh so it is… Do you like him or what?”   
“Shut. Up.” George sticks his hand out to Nikis face again glancing at his bedroom door.  
Niki smirks at George. “Lover boy,”  
“What is wrong with you,” George says in a light hearted way. 

-

Worried, Clay wondered why George had ran out so quickly. He decides to not think about it, it was none of his business anyways. He sits up on his bed and grabs his phone. Clay scrolls through his notifications for a bit,

(3:48am) Nick:  
Hey man,  
Alica went home if u wanna come back inside

(4:28am) Nick:  
??  
Clay?

(5:39am) Nick:  
Man I’m worried wya  
Clay?

Clay feels a pang of guilt for making his friend worry.

(6:51am) Clay:  
Shit  
I'm so sorry  
I fell asleep   
Dw im safe

(6:52am) Nick:  
Holy shit man you scared me  
Whose place u sleep at?

Clay thinks about telling Nick the truth, but eventually decides against it.

(6:53am) Clay:  
Just some girls house

(6:53am) Nick:  
Wowwww  
So who’s this chick

(6:54am) Clay:  
Anyways I gtg   
See you at school

(6:54am) Nick:  
Fuck you

Clay stares at himself in George's full body mirror. He takes his clothes from yesterday and slips on his t-shirt and letterman jacket. He hoped that Niki would let him keep the sweats just for today, there is no way in hell that Clay was going to wear his sweaty jeans from the day before. He stepped into the living room, looking for George, but seeing Niki instead. 

“Hey Clay! How’d you sleep? I hope the pull out bed wasn’t too uncomfortable,”  
“I slept well thanks! That mattress was surprisingly comfy.”  
“Great, glad to hear it,”

George walked out of the bathroom and met Clay and Niki in the living room chatting away.   
“Good morning George,” Niki says as she pulls a jacket off the hanger.   
“Morning,” George says yawning,  
“Me and Clay were thinking of stopping at Starbucks before school for some breakfast, you wanna come with?”   
“Sure, lemme get ready,” George scurries into his room and he quickly comes back out in his usual school outfit, beige baggy jeans and a plain t shirt. 

They head out the door and walk to Starbucks, making small conversation on their way there. They open the door, and the immediate smell of coffee and sugar hits their noses. Starbucks always smelled like Christmas and Clay liked that.   
“I literally never go to Starbucks, what do they even have here?” Clay says, nervous as the line starts getting shorter.  
“There’s a menu right there,” George says, pointing at a board with chalk scribbles all over it.

Clay stares at the menu, intimidated by all the different selections and add ons to drinks. He took too long and it was their time to order. Clay watched as George stepped up to the barista.  
“I'll have a grande iced coffee, with two extra pumps of sugar, soy milk, and nutmeg please.” George orders with no hesitation, having memorized his drink by heart.   
“I’ll have a very berry hibiscus refresher with lemonade and extra berries.” Niki says.  
Clay steps up to the barista and feels his face start to heat up.   
“Uh, can I get a- uh, black coffee with sugar?”  
“Would you like that in tall, grande, or venti?” The barista asks?  
What type of alien language is this dude speaking in?  
“Uhm, medium?” Clay shrugs.   
“Okay, coming right up sir.” The barista chuckles at him.   
Clay's face goes red as he goes to meet up with George and Niki at their table. 

They all sit down and chat till they hear their names being called by the barista.   
“George, Clay, Niki, your drinks,”  
Clay offers to grab the drinks for the others and he walks up to the counter. He puts their drinks in a cardboard carrier and starts walking back to the table. Clay stops for a moment to admire how George and Niki interact. They were like platonic soulmates. Their conversation bounced off each other easily, always lighthearted and always calming. Clay almost feels himself getting jealous, thinking about his relationship with Nick. Even though they’re best friends, all of their conversations feel tense and unnatural. He wipes the thoughts from his mind, remembering that he’s been staring at Niki and George holding their drinks for the past minute. 

“Here we go,” Clay says as he gives everyone their drinks.   
George takes a sip of his iced coffee and stares at Niki. “Niki let me try your drink,”   
“What no dude it’s mine, fuck off” She said.   
“C’mon gimme,” Clay watched as George snatched Niki drink from her hand and took a long sip.  
“You practically drank the whole thing what the hell!,” Niki laughed as she snatched the drink back into her hands. “Dickhead,” She whispered under her breath.  
All of a sudden they both went silent. Clay snapped out of his daze and realized they were both staring at him,  
“You good?” George asked Clay.  
“Oh- yeah sorry. Your friendship is cute,” He responded smiling.   
Georges cheeks went a bright shade of pink, and Niki noticed immediately.  
She made a whistle sound with her mouth and said “George is blushing,” while laughing hysterically.   
George's eyes grew wide and he kicked her from under the table.  
Niki kicked him back, “Anyways, Clay are you going to that party happening soon? I figured you would be invited since you're all popular or whatever” She snickered.   
Clay stopped admiring their friendship and took a sip of his drink, “I might, not really sure. Figured it’d be kind of boring. You guys would make it more fun though! You should come along,”  
Niki looked over at George with eager or begging eyes. George couldn't tell which one.  
“Nah, I'm not going. You guys can go though,” George answered.  
“George… Please,” She begged. “Let's go together! It would be so much fun! We need to get out of the house anyways, we can have a couple drinks, you can meet some- girls. Let's do it!”  
“I already said I don't want to,” He rolled his eyes. “I don't want to meet any girls anyways.”  
They were both definitely talking about boys.  
“George, when was the last time you had a girlfriend? In like… I dunno, years?”   
“So?” George remarked with an attitude. “I already like someone, you know that,”  
“That’s not gonna work you idiot,” Niki lightly taps her foot and Georges shin under the table.  
“Well not with that attitude,” He taps her back.  
“This party would take your mind off that person, and maybe you’ll find someone who you have a better chance with,” She kicked harder.   
“I already said no.” George kicked her and turned around, ending their conversation. 

Niki huffed and turned back to Clay, “Sorry dude, It's a no I guess.” She glared at George.  
“That’s totally fine! I'll invite someone else,” Clay said, slightly disappointed.  
They spent 10 minutes drinking their coffee and having light conversation, cracking jokes and laughing with each other. Once they finished, they walked to school together.   
“This was fun! I'll see you around school!” Niki said directed at Clay, “And I’ll see you at lunch,” She said facing George.   
“Yeah, we should do this again sometime,” Clay suggested.   
“Yeah,” George agreed.

George watched as they parted ways and walked to their lockers scattered across campus. He pulled out his phone and checked their schedule for today. Okay, F Track, History. George was fine with history. He wasn’t exactly great at it, but he wasn’t bad at it either. That class was a good neutral way to start his day, or so he thought. 

George grabbed his binder for history, and started walking towards classroom 201. George was bit early, because of his fast walking skills. So he sat down at his seat around a couple other people who arrived early. About five minutes later, files of teens started to haul into the classroom, one of those teens being Clay.

Clays seat was assigned diagonal to Georges. Clays view of the board was blocked everyday by George's weirdly perfect posture. George heard Clay shuffle around his stuff and sit down in his seat. He turned around and immediately met Clays eyes staring back at him. Not expecting that, George blushed and quickly turned back around, regretting everything that just happened. 

History class went by quickly, George throwing occasional glances at Clay and him doing the same. They both wanted to go up and talk to each other, but both knew better than that. Especially with Nick being in that same history class. 

“Class dismissed,” The teacher said and all the students grabbed their bags and headed out the room. 

-

Alright, I’m going to talk to George. I mean, we’ve gotten closer right? I slept in the same room as him for fucks sake, we spent all night hanging out, and he kept looking at me today in class. Surely he wants to talk to me too, right?  
Clay rushed out the classroom before George, and waited outside the door for him to exit. George opened the door and saw Clay standing there.  
“Hey George!” Clay said as he stuck his hand out.  
George ignored him.  
He ignored me.   
George tilted his head down and walked swiftly away from Clay and into the crowd of teenage girls in the middle of the hallway.   
Clays eyes followed George all the way until he was out of sight.   
What the fuck am I doing wrong? I thought we had a good time last night. 

-

The day went by quickly, and before George knew it, it was already time for Lunch. George got ready to have the same exact lunch, with the same exact people, in the same exact place. Everyday felt the same at this school. Although, George didn’t mind it. He loved having lunch with the same people. Those same people, are Niki and Karl. George and them have been friends for a while now. They have all gotten super close with each other. George and Niki more so, considering they live in the same dorm. George made his way to the cafeteria. Karl and Niki were already sitting at a table chatting away. George grabbed a sandwich and an apple from the food area and met up with them.   
“Hey George, what’s up my man?” Karl asked as he made a small wave gesture.   
“Nothing I guess-,” George stopped talking to glance over at the boys who just sat next to them. Karl and Niki were looking at them too. Nick, Clay, and the rest of their football friends sat next to their table. Karl made a face at Niki and she directed her eyes towards the door. They both understood what she meant. Karl scoffed at Nick and his friends as they walked out the door to find a new spot to eat. 

“They really hate us here, huh?” Clay asked, while biting into his cheeseburger.   
“Nah dude, just those social rejects. Who do they think they are,” Niki answered.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave suggestions :))


End file.
